irellus_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Irellus Empire
The Irellus Empire's history is a complicated one. Officially started 4/21/12 by Kdawg833, it's roots can be traced to May of 2010, when the Ice-9 Collective was born. The Ice-9 Collective The Ice-9 Collective is the precursor to the Irellus Empire. Started in May of 2010, Ice-9 was also created by Kdawg833 a few months after joining Roblox. Based of the Ice-9 Drone hat on Roblox, this group was originally an archaic alien species, only the most basic weapons and were magic users. Kdawg833 abandoned this group soon after creating it and joined a more advanced one. There he learned to build space ships and basic coding. He quickly transferred this advancement to his own group, changing the theme of it completely, going from magic to anti-matter energy the group soon grew in popularity. Space Affliction, a game made by Kdawg833, was the main reason. It was very popular and heavily advertised Ice-9. For a year Ice-9 prospered, fighting many wars and winning most of them. Unfortunately even with great leaders and builders, the group had many flaws. It was un-original, un-organised, and mainly in-active. Soon it began to collapse in on itself, and all the high ranks knew something had to be done. So Kdawg833 decided that Ice-9 needed a fresh start. Roblox technology was advancing and this was a golden opportunity to start the Irellus Empire. The Irellus Empire Created on 4/21/12, the Irellus Empire was only comprised of the few active members of Ice-9. With so little manpower Irellus would not last long as a war group, so in came Space Affliction again. With the advances in Roblox and Kdawg's increased skill in building and scripting, Space Affliction soon became the number one sci-fi game on roblox, bringing in many recruits. The group was growing, very active, and constantly fighting wars to prove itself. But in august of 2012, Irellus started to decline. Kdawg833 had a traumatic real life experience and quit Roblox. He made all Irellus places and technology free for the taking in his grief. Soon after he reversed that but stayed offline, leaving Irellus without a leader and their main producer of technology. The leadership of Irellus changed hands many times, as did its Imperial status. It became a republic, dictatorship, democracy, and empire many times (not in that order). Eventually, Kdawg came back and everything was quickly sorted, although Irellus lost at least 50 members. Unfortunately, this was not the end of Irellus' troubles. Not a month after this incident, a high ranking member called Hansin was promoted to the highest rank possible, Fleet Admiral. This gave him the power to do everything but delete the group, so he did the next best thing and kicked everyone out except Kdawg. It is unknown why he did this, and we never expected it to happen. This was a loss that took months to recover from, not many were willing to return to such an unstable group after that. The answer was, again Space Affliction, but not completely. Alliances were carefully forged, and many groups merged with Irellus. Eventually Irellus had its numbers back, and was gaining more every day. Soon, Irellus was on the map again, conquering groups and forging powerful alliances. This is Irellus today, with over 1000 members and strong alliances. The strongest alliance being the United World Federation. Category:History Category:Lore